


301 - Watch your step

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [301]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anarion is evil, Daydreaming, Longing, M/M, Masturbation, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He watched the street impatiently, already half-hard in his pants.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	301 - Watch your step

He was standing at the window that looked out onto Baker Street, almost concealed by the curtains, nothing more than a pale figure, like the shadow of a ghost. He watched the street impatiently, already half-hard in his pants. Waiting was part of the game although it felt like torture.

Finally the doctor came around the corner and he moved with the usual purpose and self-confidence that made him hard in seconds. 

He knew it took exactly forty-three steps to the door and he knew that he needed exactly 58 strokes to come, so he timed his hand with the doctor’s steps until he disappeared for a few seconds before he reappeared in the kitchen.

He leaned his forehead against the window, his breath forming little clouds on the glass, his hand moving faster and faster until he came against the pane with a strangled gasp.

He stared through the window, his breath still ragged, and watched the doctor move in the flat on the other side of the street. He knew that his days were numbered, that the dark-haired companion – a consulting detective, whatever that was – would soon discover him, but until then he would indulge in his little fantasy as often as possible. Even if his mother always told him that one day masturbating would make him go blind.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt -courtesy of Verity Burns- was 'daydream'.
> 
> Wow, that was creepy, wasn’t it? I felt like I hadn’t used the ‘Anarion is evil’ tag in far too long. *evil grin*  
> Of course Sherlock took care of it!


End file.
